Kirby and the Combine Rod
Kirby and the Combine Rod is the first Kirby game on the Wii U to be played like most entries in the series. Story Dreamland is threatened by a force that causes several creatures of the land to fall into a deep slumber. Many of them were to be manipulated into destroying the land. Kirby's House is shattered by some creatures, fortunately escaping. A portal with a mysterious rainbow glow appears in the distance, and Kirby is compelled to it. King Dedede and Bandana Dee are walking around the castle when half of the structure tumbles and crashes into a mess. Dedede and Bandana Dee intend to punish the creatures, but they themselves are overpowered. Meta Knight was sitting upon a cliff, then looked back at the sleeping Sword and Blade Knight. Meta Knight sees the portal as Kirby did, and he rushes toward it as well. Kirby is running along the path when Meta Knight soars in. King Dedede and Bandana Dee crash land right in front of Kirby, and the four decide to see what the portal was all about. Story Continuing Later... Gameplay Kirby and the Combine Rod marks the return of mixing Abilities from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, whilst playing more like Returns to Dreamland and Triple Deluxe. Copy Abilities Instead of being directly combined into new things like in Kirby 64, Combine Rod literally mixes the two powers together, with one power being the base power. About 19 regular copy abilities are available, and also 7 Super Abilities. *Apologize for stretch* New Paint Ability The Paint Ability has changed from being a one use ability can be granted from Paintooth. It now has similarites with the Stone Ability. Super Abilities Broad Cutter (Can collect items through walls) Flare Beam (Can hit switches and bomb blocks through walls) Grand Hammer (Can pound whatever is below, hold L and R to increase size twice) Mega Mirror (Can teleport into hidden places and go in the background and foreground with L and R) Monster Flame (Can burn wooden things) Super Wheel (Replaces the Snow Bowl Super Ability; used for areas that require walls to be smashed/racing segment. Ultra Sword (Slashes in an arc to destroy blocks and cut ropes) Levels that have Super Abilities usually do not have them until the end, at which they are needed to open a portal that has a Dark Kirby battle with Dark Kirby using a set Ability. Super Abilities never stop time, changed from Returns to Dreamland. Levels #Casual Country (Boss: Whispy Woods) #Ominous Ocean (Boss: Sour Stuff) #Mindless Mountain (Boss: Smash Crash Stone) #Bewildering Boreal (Boss: Ice Dragon) #Intense Island (Boss: Kracko) #Noisy Jungle (Boss: Clambering) #Emotionless Quagmire (Boss: Dark Meta Knight) #Drowzy Dimension/Doom Dimension {Western and Japanese release respectively} Neo Zeo See Here for the levels list Enemies''' and their abilities' Mini-Games *Kirby Tracker 1 Player Use the Gamepad to try to catch the Kirby Species whom can be seen on the TV. They will attempt to mess with the level design, like setting up fake Kirby Statues, using the Warpstar, and in the later levels, turning off the TV Screen to a Black Screen, hiding in the Background, or using Copy Abilities to get around faster or even protect themselves are a few of the things they can do. ''Use the Gamepad and TV Screen to catch the Kirbies! Now, where are they?! - Kirby Tracker Flavor Text *Kracko Dodge 1-4 Players Players attempt to avoid hitting Kracko 3 times. Select from Easy, Normal, or Hard Mode. Kracko will attack with Lightning bolts, drop Waddle Doos, and fly around the screen to do damage. Float up into the air and dodge the lightning fast foe, Kracko! Up, Down and All Around! - Kracko Dodge Flavor Text Modes *Kirby Defenders 1-5 Players Protect a Structure from taking too much damage from waves of enemies. Four People can use the TV while the Gamepad User may be of use to stun enemies and do other things. When playing alone, players are given a choice of Assisting Kirby (or someone else) with the Gamepad/Wii Remote or playing as the character themselves. Engage in battle in a Free For All or Team Battle! When playing Free For All, Single Players may select 1-3 CPs to battle. Players can choose whether to use an ability or not. They also have control on giving CPs abilities, or if they want, can Randomize them. Mini-Bosses from the story appear every 5 rounds. If your structure is done or you run out of Health, you're out! Attack others if you need to! - Free For All Flavor Text Protect the main structure together! Work as a team! Defend, Attack, Engage! - Team Battle Flavor Text (2-5 P) Defend the main structure Solo! You can do this, ! - Single Player Flavor Text The Arena - 1-3 Players (After Beating the Main Game) Players are pitted against all the bosses and Mini-Bosses from the Story Mode, beforehand are allowed to select any ability they wish. After every battle, they will be allowed to heal with five Maximum Tomatos, and two random abilities. After the Maximum Tomatos are gone, they will be replaced by a random minimum healing item. You cannot mix abilities in this mode. The Following can be in any order: Whispy Woods Sour Stuff Smash Crash Stone Ice Dragon Kracko Clambering Mid Boss Allstars 1 Mid Boss Allstars 2 Dark Meta Knight Then these battles MUST be IN ORDER: Neo Zeo Neo Zeo (Super Ability Phase) Neo Zero The True Arena 1-4 Players (After beating EX Mode) Just like the Arena, players are pitted against bosses from the Main Story, but this time it's EX Bosses, the two random abilities after a battle are permanately Sleep. Just like The Arena, abilities may not be mixed in this Mode. These bosses can be fought in any order: Whispy Woods EX Sour Stuff EX Smash Crash Stone EX Ice Dragon EX Kracko EX Clambering EX Mid Boss Allstars EX 1 Mid Boss Allstars EX 2 These bosses must be fought in this order: Dark Bandana Dee Dark Kirby Dark King Dedede Dark Meta Knight Neo Zeo Soul Absolute Zero Glitches Mobile Training Dee When in the Ability Testing room, select the Whip Ability, and go to the far left to the spike room, and use the Training Dee in there. Use a Whip Grab, then quickly go into a High Lash, and follow up with a Whip Tornado, to get both yourself and the Dee into the spikes. After taking "Invincible" damage, throw away your ability and then attempt to suck it up. If done correct, the Ability Star should disappear from hitting the spikes, and the game will not know what to do, but since the game has programmed that the Training Dee cannot be sucked up, the game treats Kirby like in the main game, where Kirby and the Dee get damaged when they make contact, but the spike interferes with this, and makes the Training Dee moving on its own. Beta Elements Beta Super Abilities There were plans for the Immense Leaf, Great Fighter and Mighty Bomb, but they cut out, possibly for being unneeded and wouldn't serve any different use from anything else in the game. The hats are still in the code, so they may have been scrapped very late, or just put in just in case they wanted them. Mixed Super Abilities Super Abilities such as the Ultra Reflective Sword were planned to be implemented, but the idea of Mixed Super Abilities was scrapped. Trivia *As with some entries in the series, the first letter of all the Level names spell a word. This time it's COMBINED. *On a rare occasion, when dashing with the Mirror Ability, Shadow Kirby may appear alongside Kirby, as a call-back to Kirby's form in the Mirror Dimension, taking on his updated appearence, albeit happier eyes. *When using his Paint ability, Kirby will create several paintings, which are: **(Common) Bronto Burt, Waddle Dee and Waddle Doo, Maxim Tomato, Warp Star, Paint Ability Icon **(Uncommon) Bandana Dee, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Star Rod, Fountain of Dreams, Statue of Rick, Coo and Kine **(Rare) Galaxia, Galacta Knight, Platinum statue of HAL's Logo, Untransformed Marx sprite from Kirby Super Star, Statue of Link, Mario and Pikachu (possibly a nod to Smash Bros.) Does this seem like a good game? Yes, but I wouldn't get it Yes, I'd buy it Its okay... Needs Improvement (General) Needs Improvement on Abilities, but everything else is fine. Needs Improvement on the story, but everything else is fine. I hate it. Can totally do better. Other (Comments?)